Old friends, new prison cells
by Catkin thief
Summary: When the Doctor, Martha and Jack land on a human colonized planet in the future, they are quickly thrown into prison. Jack really needs to learn who you can and can't shake hands with. While in the prison, Jack meets some old friends, but are they the only old friends about or is something far more sinister going on? Rated T because there might be some swearing in later chapters.
1. Can you pick locks?

The Doctor, Martha and Jack had landed on another planet, and as usual, they were being taken into custody. Something about Jack shaking hands with the wrong person. When they got to the police station, the Doctor and Jack were thrown in a big holding cell and Martha was dragged off.

"Where are they taking her?" the Doctor asked anxiously, straining against his shackles.

"To another holding cell," said a voice from the dark. "Something about boys and girls not being allowed to be locked up together anymore."

"Yeah, and it's not like it's your fault at all," said another voice.

"Hey, I only broke out once. It's not my fault they assumed it had something to do with the girls."

"Cale?" Jack asked incredulously. "And Lock?"

"Jack?" two voices exclaimed.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Jack and the Doctor could see two young men shackled to either side of the cell. "How did you two end up here?" Jack asked.

"It's a prison," the younger one said. "We kind of always end up in here."

"Who's your friend Jack?" the other asked.

"This is the Doctor," Jack said.

"Hi," the Doctor said, waving.

"Doctor this is Cale and Lock. They're old friends of mine." He pointed to the elder, and then the younger of the two men.

"Out of curiosity," Lock said. "Can either of you two pick locks?"

"Nope."

"You know I can't Lock." The younger man sighed.

"It's down to me then, obviously." He sat on the floor, his hands shackled behind his back and lifted his right shoe to his mouth. Using his teeth he peeled the sole off and threw it on the floor next to Cale.

"You have lock picks in your shoe?" the Doctor asked.

"Never leave home with out 'em," Lock said proudly. "Cale, kick them behind me." Cale did so and Lock went to work. Seconds later he stood, shackles falling from round his wrists.

"You picked the lock on the shackles without looking?" the Doctor asked incredulously. The young man grinned.

"They don't call me Light-fingered Lock for nothing."

When they were all unlocked, Lock started work on the cell door. "Come on," he said. "We'd best find the girls before Cat blows the place up. Again."

"He's joking right?" Jack asked Cale.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cale replied. "Cat kind of is a teenage pyromaniac."

"Hey let me go!" Martha cried. The guards ignored her and threw her in another holding cell, one down the corridor from where the Doctor and Jack had been.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked. Martha looked up, her eyes adjusting to the dark, and saw four teenagers shackled to the wall.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a bit bruised."

"Yeah, those guards can be really rough," a blonde girl said. "I'm Elspeth by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Martha."

"Valerie." A girl who looked like Elspeth but with dark hair and eyes.

"Riley." She had black hair and brown eyes.

"Cat." Brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. "Can you pick locks?"

"No," Martha said.

"Bother. We'll have to wait until Lock comes to find us." Valerie sighed.

"Do you have a box of matches Cat?"

"Uh duh."

"Kick 'em over here." Martha watched as Cat fished around in her pockets for a box of matches and then kicked them across the floor to Valerie. Valerie kicked them behind her and set to work picking the lock on her shackles.

"You can pick locks?" Cat asked in obvious surprise.

"Obviously. Now hush, I'm concentrating." Seconds later she stood and began going round the room, unlocking all of the shackles. "Come on, let's go see what those boys have got up to."


	2. A teenage pyromaniac

Jack, Cale and Lock rounded the corner and came face to face with Martha, Valerie, Elspeth, Riley and Cat. "Oh good," Lock said. "We found you _before_ Cat managed to blow the place up."

"How did you get out?" Jack asked.

"Cat had a box of matches," Valerie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't think Martha could pick locks." All of the girls looked at Jack like he'd gone mad.

"No, she can't. I got us out."

"You can pick locks?" Jack asked looking at her surprised.

"Uh yeah, who do you think taught him?" she pointed at Lock and Jack shrugged.

"We have to find the Doctor," Martha said. "Do you know where he was taken?"

There was a chorus of 'no's.

"Don't worry," Elspeth said. "We'll find him. We have to find our friend as well."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Little Jack. We tried calling her Jackie but she wouldn't answer to that," Cale said. "Riley, have you still got that tracker?"

"Yep." She pulled the tracker out of her back pocket.

"Were you guys not searched or something?" Jack asked. "'Cause I lost every electronic thing I own."

"We're just really good at hiding stuff," Riley said grinning.

"Cool, lets go then." They headed off in the direction that the Doctor had gone, Riley tracking him as they went.

It was some time later, and they had decided that wherever they were it wasn't just a police station. It looked more like the inside of an abandoned space ship. "Does anyone have a light?" Martha asked. "I can't see where I'm putting my feet." Valerie sighed.

"Okay Cat, try not to set fire to anything." The girl grinned and reached into her pocket. She pulled out an old silver cigarette lighter and flicked it on.

"Great," Lock said as they kept walking. "Now, not only are we lost in a strange ship full of people who don't like us, but Cat has a naked flame in her hands. There are so many ways this can go badly wrong."

"Have a little faith Lock," Riley said reprovingly. "We're not lost, and you never know, Cat might not set anything on fire this time."

"I feel like I'm missing something," Martha said.

"Cat's a pyromaniac," Jack said quietly. "She has a tendency to set things on fire."

"Hah!" Lock said, "A tendency? More like a compulsion."

"Children, children," Riley said, grinning. "Squabble later. We have other things to think about." She held up the tracker which was beeping. "We're close.


End file.
